An Island All Our Own
by myrontheotter
Summary: After 35 years of marriage, Dean and Jim retire, and live together on their own island paradise. Now you can't tell from the summary, however, this is a mini-fic based on the fanfiction, Twist and Shout. I need closure, so I wrote this and posted it to tumblr. Past- Cas/Dean , Jimmy/Amelia Present- Dean/Jimmy


Dean strolls quietly along the beach's white, sandy shore, guitar in hand, thinking about his life leading up until his recent retirement. The only reason he chose to retire from his great career at Sandover Bridge and Iron, Inc. was because his husband, Jimmy refused to retire without Dean. It wasn't without its benefits though. He and Jimmy (who was a surgeon) are now living together on their shared island in the waters off the coast of Puerto Rico.

Jimmy and Dean met nearly 2 years after Cas' death. Jimmy immediately was smitten by Dean, although Dean was reluctant because Jimmy was widowed with a daughter. However, Dean knew Cas would have wanted him to move on with his life. So, he gives Jim a chance, and naturally fell in love with the man. Although, their love was pure and genuine, it didn't compare to what Dean had with Cas. Dean was still in love with Jimmy none-the-less.

After nearly 35 years of marriage, Dean would not have changed anything for the world. He was as happy as he thought he could be. He never forgot Cas, but he stopped dwelling, after having dreams about Cas willing him to move on.

Now, Dean was ready to live the rest of his life as a retired man with his loving husband, Jimmy. No more than 10 minutes earlier, Dean was happily lounging with Jimmy on their open-air patio, overlooking their yard surrounded by a white picket fence.

_Jimmy was reading a book, lounging with Dean's head resting upon his lap. Music played from Cas and Dean's old vinyl record player. The music blended with the ocean ambiance. Dean lay peacefully, with his eyes closed. Just as he was about to doze off, Dean experiences a brief, but terrible flashback._

Adam was dying in Vietnam. Adam, the kid he should have returned home from the war in one piece. Adam's pale blue eyes were vacant and staring back at Dean with an innocence he found familiar. The next thing Dean knows, he's looking into clouded, deep blue eyes. Though they were rapidly fading, they still contained hints of innocence, of youth, resilience, and above all, love. Only one word came to Dean's mind:

_Cas._

_Dean jumped in a startled panic, and gasps. "Cas!"_

_Jimmy merely sighed, looking sadly at Dean._

_"Hey, Dean, why don't you go take a quick walk down to the beach and get some air. I need to go tidy up a bit before Claire and the grand-kids get here."_

_Dean's breathing regulated back to normal, and he nodded slowly. He stood, absently brushed himself off, and grabbed his guitar before ambling down the steps to the beach. As he left, Jimmy called him once more, "Hey, hun?" Dean turned around to look at Jimmy._

_"Yeah, Jim?" Jimmy was wearing a warm, understanding smile._

_"Say hi to Cas for me will you? Tell him I'm still taking good care of you. And tell him to take care of Amelia until I get there." Then, without even waiting for an answer, Jimmy headed into the house to begin cleaning, leaving Dean alone._

Dean leans against a tree he regularly frequents, then moves to sit down against it. This tree is the tree closest to the water on the entire property. He sighs to himself and reaches up to grab his big straw hat. Jim bought it for him a day or two ago, knowing dean would actually like it. He places the ridiculous garment on his head. He looks at the water mere yards away from him and lets loose a trembling chuckle. He begins talking.

"Hey Cas, remember the time we went to that beach together? It was so cloudy that day. Windy too I think."

Dean's eyes begins watering a bit.

"I remember during that trip you promised that you'd get an island for the both of us. Well, look at me now. Look at us."

Dean was beaming, tears streaming down his face.

"Just like you said Cas, an island all to ourselves. Well, we gotta room with Jimmy, but hey, I'm not complaining. I know that you left a letter telling me it didn't matter that we never got that island before you…"

Dean looks down at the sand sadly.

"I'm sorry, we never got to do all the small things."

Dean looked back up to the water, but with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry yourself, babe, I'll be on my way soon enough to be with you. But not too soon. Gotta make sure the grand-kids grow up. I wanna see each of them graduate high school, and then I'll be ready to go to you."

Dean closes his eyes and fingers a few chords on the guitar. The random chords make way to a familiar chord progression. Dean's eyes open in recognition, and he switches to plucking individual strings. Within minutes, he's worked out the song and begins to sing to Cas.

_Wise men say, Only fools rush in,_  
_But I can't help, Falling in love with you._  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_  
_Darling so it goes._  
_Some things are meant to be._  
_Take my hand, Take my whole life too._  
_For I can't help, Falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_  
_Darling so it goes._  
_Some things are meant to be._  
_Take my hand, Take my whole life too._  
_For I can't help, Falling in love with you._  
_For I can't help, Falling in love with you._

Dean strums a last chord, and releases a small gasp as small sobs wrack his body.

After minutes of silent crying, Dean regains his composure, and stands up slowly. He nods his head towards the horizon and notices the sun is close to setting. He didn't realize how long he was sitting there under the tree. But it is getting late. He begins trekking back towards the house.

Before the tree is out of sight, he turns around, his whole body now facing the tree. His face is bright, a smile gracing his aged features, and he laughs softly and says:

"See you then."


End file.
